Our love
by Musicxlover14
Summary: Emily found out her 2 year boyfriend Jayden cheated on her with her best friend Mia and she run into our mexican golden ranger named Antonio and start to cheer her up and some thing surprise happens. Can she forgive Jayden or not? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

Im so sorry for not updateing these past weeks i been busy with family problems and i decide to put Trouble on hold because i want to try my other story and so here you go and i hope you like or love it.

* * *

Jayden and Mia:*making out* Emily:*walk in and is happy but then changes to sad when she saw Jayden and Mia* Jayden:*feel like someone in the room and see Emily*E-Emily I- Emily:*interupts him* forget it*turn away but then turn back*how could you and you too mia i thought you were my best friend but i guess i was stuiped to think that and how could you jayden i thought you love me but dont anymore now that I can see. Jayden: emily thats no- Emily:SHUT UP just shut up you liar *runaway crying*

With Antonio and Mike at mall

Mike:*see hot girls* hey you want to hit on the hot girls? Antonio:*see them*no im good i just going for a walk. Mike:oh okay bye*walks off and talk to hot girls* Antonio:*walks away*

Antonio pov

I wish she was mine but she's taken i hope someday she be mine. I look around and hear someone's crying and i see it come from behind tree that was infront of me and see its a girl wearing Yellow shirt and blue jeans shorts with blond hair WAIT that blond hair I know that blond THAT'S EMILY but why is she crying?end pov

With Emily before Antonio came

Emily's Pov

I ran fast as I can and hear Jayden run after me telling to stop but I ran more harder and after 7 minutes later i lost Jayden and sat behind a tree and still crying. Why would they do this to me I trusted them but I dont anymore I HATE THEM SO BAD I thought Jayden love me and i remeber how he ask me out

*Flashback*

Emily:*spearing with Antonio* Jayden:*watching Emily and walks up to her *Emily can I talk for a sec? Emily:sure Jayden Jemily:*walks inside and goes into Jayden's room* Emily:so what do you want? Jayden:I was asking will you go out with me? Emily:sure*kiss his cheek but leave her lipgloss stain on his cheek and open the door and see their friends fall down infront of her*Were yall guys spying on us? Mike:no Emily:yeah right Mike:*look at Jayden and see the stain*nice lipgloss*everybody but Jayden starts laughing* Jayden:*confused*what are you talkng about? Mike:*goes and gets a mirror and hands it to Jayden* Jayden:*looks in the mirror and see it and blush hard* Emily!Emily:sorry Jay*gave him the puppy dog face* Jayden: its oh okay babe i forgive you.

Flashback ends

I start crying hard then hears someone walk to me and I didnt look at the person until after 8 seconds and see ANTONIO?End pov

Antonio:*sit next to her and hugs her* why are you crying for? Emily:*sobs* J-J-Jayden ch-heated on-n m-me with-h m-mia. Antonio:I am so sorry and Jayden is jerk asshole and you dont need to cry its his lost. Emily:*know he is right* but I love him. Antonio:I know because the same thing happend to me. Emily:what happen?*stop crying*Antonio:when i was 14 i date his girl named Marie man she was beautiful and meant everything to me but then one day she cheated on me with another boy and i ran home crying and my mom comfort me by saying theres other fish in the seas and she was right. Emily: oh*sad* Antonio:*know she sad* come on lets go have some fun*get up and takes a hand out for she can get up* Emily:I guess*grabs his hand and feel sparks but dont say anything* Antonio:*feels the same thing and walk with her to mall*

Later that day with Jayden

Jayden's pov

How can I be so stuiped to cheat on Emily? she my sunshine and my heart and my love now she gone. Wait I going to mall and see if she pov *goes to mall*

At the Mall

Jayden:*look around and walk and stops look at the food court and see Antonio chase Emily and then catch her and they stared in each other eyes and lean in and kiss each other*

Jayden's pov

He is so going to get with him get home I knew he likes Emily ever since after 4 months he been on the team.

end of pov Jayden:*walks out of the mall and goes home and is mad*

With Emily and Antonio at the mall before Jayden came

Emily pov

I threw a one of my french fries at Antonio because he was talk in girly voice and I laughing and Antonio said to me I better start running so I got up and start running until he got me and I turn around and I look in his eyes and they look magical and then we both start lean in and kiss and felt nothing and we pull away look at each other end pov

Antonio: I think we should got already. Emily:*nods*yeah *they walk out the mall* Antonio:so r we friends or u know? Emily:Friends. Antonio:me too because your like little my sister to me. Emily:yeah your like a big brother to me plus we felt nothing so yeah and Antonio can i tell something but u cant tell anyone. Antonio:k what is it? Emily:*whisper the secret into his ear* Antonio:what r u serious? Emily:*nods her head* They talk about something else

At Shiba's house

* * *

review if you want me keep going and please be nice i try my best and the next chapter has half cursing in it. and what is the secret?


	2. Chapter 2

IM so sorry for updating and my computer broke but now fix it and I redone the first chapter so if u read it long time ago read it again and still sorry and heres the story.

* * *

At Shiba's house

Jayden:*walks in the practice and ignore Mike, Kevin,and Mia and pissed and grabs a practice sword and hits the dummy so hard it fell*

Mike:*suprised*woah! dude calm down its just a dummy.

Jayden:*give him a death glare*its not the time for jokes right now.

Mike:sorry bro whats wrong?

Jayden:*hears the door opens and closes*u will see.

Mike:*confused*

Eino:*walks in the practice room*

Jayden:*pushes Antonio to nearest wall and punches him*u asshole.

Antonio:*puches back*

Jantonio:*starts fighing*

Mily:*gasps*

Emily:stop it fighting Jayden and Antonio right now.

Jantonio:*keeps fighting*

Emily:Mike and Kevin help me.

Mike:*grabs Antonio and pull him back*

Kevin:*grabs Jayden and holds him back*

Emily:what did Antonio do Jayden?

Antonio:*looks at Jayden*yeah what did fuck i do?

Jayden:seriously u think i am dumb i see u two kiss at the mall.

Mia,Mike, and Kevin:*suprised*

Antonio:it was just a kiss.

Emily:yeah we were caught up in the moment and it was just a kiss*remembers something* what about u and mia kiss huh?*glares at Jayden*

Mia:em-*gets cut off*

Emily:just leave me alone*walks out the door and run off in the woods* Jayden:*runs after her then stops to breath* Emily! Emily! EMILY COME BACK!*cant see her no more*FUCK!*punches the tree and walks back to the house and walks in*

JI:*see Jayden*r u oh yeah Jayden?

Jayden:yeah.

Mike:where's Emily?

Jayden:I lost her.

JI:wait whats going on?

Mike:earlier Jayden was pissed off because he seen Antonio and Emily kiss at the mall and they were fight and so Emily asked Jayden why was he fight Antonio and he said he seen the kiss and they told him it was just a kiss*looks at Jayden* what did Emily mean by U and Mia kiss?

Jayden:she seen me and mia kiss earlier in the moring because i had mixes feeling so i kiss Mia and we felt nothing and stayed friends now i lost my love of life and im going to find her.

The nightlock alarms rings

JI:im sorry but u have wait right now u have to fight.

Jayden:*sighs*alright*see Antonio and walks up to him*look im sorry for fight with u bubby can u forgive me?

Antonio:yeah now lets go kick ass*runs out the house with everyone else*

With Emily

* * *

SORRY ITS SHORT but next is longer and Review sorry if there was mistakes


End file.
